Salarian Mob
The Salarian Mob is an organized criminal society not unlike the Italian, Irish, Russian, and Jewish Mafias on Earth. It dates sometime in the 19th century, it's influence growing and reaching as far in as the Terminus Systems. The organization is separated into clans. Though these clans are technically part of the same society, and are usually on good terms with one another, it is not uncommon for internal clan wars to occur. Structure Each clan is broken into an identical heirarchy. Boss - A clan leader. The majority of those who reach this rank are elderly by Salarian standards, and are rare if they live if they live six years inwards. Administrator - An executive officer that it's charge of clan operations and activities on a particular planet, moon, or other designated location. Lieutenant - A high ranking member of a clan, usually leading crews of around 10-30 soldiers and enforcers. Enforcer - A soldier with elevated seniority and experience. If a non-salarian member of the clan makes it to this rank, which is rare, then this is as far as they would advance in the heirarchy. Soldier - An official member of a clan. Their pay is significantly increased from an associate, and they are given company secrets and benefits. Associate - An unnofficial member of a clan. Associates can range from accountants, lawyers, bankers, doctors, middlemen, and laborers that are in some way associated with the mob. Criminal Activities The Salarian Mob engages in a range of criminal vices. Loan Sharking The organization is quite notorious and well known for their efficiency and cleverness of ambitious loansharking operations. Salarian mobsters usually set up deals with customers that have no previous affiliations with any criminal organization, finding ways to charm them into accepting a deal with high interest rates. Extortion Due to a salarian's physical lack of intimidation, stronger enforcers of other races such as Krogans and Turians are often called in to threaten or blackmail a business owner for protection money. Smuggling and Arms Dealing The Salarian Mob is said to be the leading benefactor in the illegal trade of Citadel Race weapons to Terminus System patrons and militaries. Forbidden Activities Drug running, sex trafficking, and slave trading are considered forbidden practices in the Salarian Mob. In a brief period, the mob used to be notorious for the drug trade near the first days of humanity's involvement with the citadel council, new medicines and drugs were discovered by the organization. Since then, it has been abolished by the bosses. Clans The Salarian Mob has seven major clans involved in the organization. Hardona - The most powerful clan, based on the heart of salarian space. Malkanez - A clan loosely related to political figures, based on the Citadel. Seperis - A salarian clan heavily involved in illegal weapons trafficking. Darnisso - A clan closely involved with many volus businesses. Arthorecad - A clan based in the crime ridden fourth arm of the wards, focused on eliminating lesser gangs. Ulsoula - An elusive and mysterious clan. Confirmed to be partially based in Earth. Kesselian - A clan involved in war profiteering in the Citadel, Eden Prime, Mindoir, and Feros. Category:Factions